


Прикоснись ко мне

by snusmoomrik, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Underage Sex, Pre-Stanford, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин не знает, что для Сэма он пахнет домом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикоснись ко мне

Дин не знает, кому из них это нужно больше.  
  
Не думает об этом, но считает, что свою цену они уже заплатили — своим искалеченным детством, кровью, огнём. Даже самим фактом своего рождения.  
  
У них отобрали всё, не спросив, готовы ли они к этому.  
  
Что они получили взамен?  
  
Сломанные кости, раны, ночные кошмары.  
  
Кости срастаются, образуя ноющие на непогоду и нечисть мозоли. Раны грубо рубцуются.  
  
Ночные кошмары остаются.  
  
А зеркало ведёт свою равнодушную летопись. Скрупулёзную и отвратительно точную.  
  
Дину не нужно прикасаться к Сэму, чтобы знать, что они две части одного целого.  
  
Ему нужно прикасаться к Сэму, чтобы быть живым.  
  
Они спят вдвоём с тех пор, как испуганный Дин взял крохотного Сэма на руки. И Дин выгоняет Сэма из постели только тогда, когда начинает просыпаться от холода и тяжести — Сэм сбрасывает одеяло на пол и тесно прижимается к Дину, обнимая его, словно плюшевого медведя, которого у Сэма никогда не было. У Дина был — так давно, что остаётся только фразой без картинки: был, знаю, но не помню.  
  
Так или иначе, они ладят с этим.  
  
Пожалуй, Дина и не потревожили бы привычные ночные объятия, если бы не взгляд отца.  
  
Нет, Джон даже ничего не сказал, просто для него, видимо, это стало открытием.  
  
Как объяснить отцу про медведя и необходимость, Дин не знает. Но уверен: отец не поймёт. Может, зря уверен, только проверять не хочется. И Дин гоняет обиженного Сэма до тех пор, пока тот не остаётся спать на своей кровати, даже не пытаясь встать, когда Дин возвращается поздно. Только смотрит в полумраке. Молча.  
  
Дин старается компенсировать, чувствуя себя виноватым: подсовывает открытое пиво, когда отец не видит или его нет рядом, покупает конфеты и содовую. И не пытается сбросить Сэма, когда тот засыпает на заднем сидении, положив голову ему на грудь.  
Джон внимательно смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, но Дин совершенно естественно строит гримаску: будить его, что ли? Отец переводит взгляд на дорогу. Всё спокойно, ведь Дин и вправду так думает. Он не будет объяснять отцу, что прикосновения Сэма — его сила. Обратная сторона этой медали его... нет, волнует, конечно. Но она просто есть.  
  
И поэтому Дин не чувствует неловкости, заходя в мотельную ванную. Нет, он чувствует только тревогу. Чёрт знает, что в башке у Сэма, но эта охота явно выбила его из колеи.  
  
Сэм сидит в сухой щербатой ванне, голый и покрытый брызгами крови.  
  
Собственно, поэтому Дин и заходит без стука — не слышно шума воды. Вообще ни одного звука.  
  
Дин понимает, что произошло с Сэмом. Он называет это «сели батарейки».  
  
Он и сам не слишком хорошо умеет с этим справляться, когда накрывает страхом и холодом время от времени.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он почти бодро, — давай, Сэмми, поскорее! Я тоже хочу в душ.  
  
Сэм не реагирует даже на «Сэмми». Вернее, чуть морщится — и только. Тогда Дин подходит ближе и открывает воду. Он ни секунды не колеблется и даже не закрывает дверь. Возможно, это опрометчиво, учитывая отца в соседнем номере, но не до того сейчас.  
  
Под струями тёплой воды Сэм действительно оживает. Вода льётся по его худому телу, смывая кровь, и кожа остаётся чистой, гладкой, краснеет на глазах от тепла. Сэм выглядит таким умиротворённым, что Дин даже не думает ворчать про израсходованную горячую воду.  
  
Дин знает, что будет дальше, и не сопротивляется, когда Сэм забирается ему под футболку мокрыми пальцами. Всё, что Сэму нужно — это лишь прикасаться.  
  
Мокрые ладони скользят по животу и груди Дина, и он сбрасывает футболку, а затем и джинсы с трусами. Забирается в ванну, оттесняя Сэма к дальней стене, чтобы поймать хоть немного горячей воды. Сэм влипает в него, обвивает собой, и только тогда ему удаётся расслабиться и успокоиться. До такой степени, что на кровать Дин его просто сгружает, а потом ложится рядом сам. И не вырывается из плена рук и ног — ему тоже нужны эти прикосновения.  
  
Дин посмеивается над братом, но не пытается ничего изменить.  
  
Дин не знает, что для Сэма он пахнет домом.  
  
Едой из пабов, машинным маслом, немного бензином.  
  
Ещё он пахнет порохом.  
  
Старой кожаной курткой.  
  
Кровью убитых тварей.  
  
И всё это дополняет запах Детки - запах старого автомобильного салона.  
  
Всё, что нужно Сэму.  
  
Пока что ему этого достаточно.  
  
Но всё меняется очень скоро — мало, так невыносимо мало тёплого запаха Дина.  
  
Нужно его тело, его руки, его...  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — просит Сэм, и Дин знает, для чего ему это нужно.  
  
Он почти не колеблется — ничего страшного не произойдёт, если он поцелует Сэма.  
  
Но... Дин вдруг осознаёт: он сам так хочет этого поцелуя, что немного боится.  
  
Но сейчас некогда копаться в себе: Сэму не терпится.  
  
И Дин делает этот шаг, не думая.  
  
Просто покрывает губы Сэма мелкими поцелуями — и всё, всё, обратно дороги нет.  
  
Вернее, её и не было никогда.  
  
Это настоящий взрыв — соприкосновение с телом Сэма после такого осознания.  
  
Они оба влажны от испарины под одеялом, и Дин знает, что они пойдут до конца.  
  
Дину передаётся отчаяние Сэма, и он тихо просит:  
  
— Подожди, Сэмми. Притормози.  
  
«Сэмми» сейчас звучит ласково и горько, и Сэм даже не думает дёргаться. Главное — они с Дином вместе.  
  
Первый раз выходит нежным и мучительным. Дин не знает, что делать прежде: унимать бушующее сердце, просто дышать или греть ртом озябшие пальцы Сэма. В конце концов, Дин с головой укрывает их обоих одеялом, и это немного помогает. Дин ласкает тело Сэма губами и пальцами, лёгкие горят от искусственной духоты. Сэм не смущается, напротив — прижимает его голову к своей груди, просит о чём-то сбивчивым шёпотом, и он такой невыносимо сладкий, невинный и горячий. Он не дичится, он так отчаянно хочет Дина и так открыто это показывает, что Дин гонит от себя все дурные мысли подальше, чтобы одарить Сэма любовью и наслаждением. Потому что он тоже этого хочет.  
  
Он не девственник, и, кроме того, хоть кто-то из них должен знать, что делать.  
  
Когда Сэм заласкан до мелких пупырышек на горячей коже, Дин отбрасывает одеяло. Сэм лежит перед ним на спине, раскинувшись, и бурно дышит.  
  
Дина пронизывает с головы до пят — он укладывается сверху, чтобы чувствовать Сэма целиком — худого, изнывающего от желания, с выпирающими рёбрами и коленками и твёрдым крупным членом.  
  
Это как гром среди ясного неба.  
  
Дин пробует его на вкус — гладкий и бьющийся живым пульсом. Трогает языком головку — и Сэм кончает, зажав ладонью рот и запрокинув голову.  
  
Ноздрей Дина касается запах спермы, и он вжимается лицом в пах Сэма, бездумно собирая губами капли.  
  
— Что... что ты? — заикается от сладкого шока Сэм.  
  
Но Дин и не думает останавливаться — раздвигает ему ноги и покрывает поцелуями подтянувшуюся мошонку и горячую кожу под ней. Сэм пытается то ли оттолкнуть его, то ли притянуть поближе — всё это получается слабо, а Дин переворачивает его на живот, подтягивает к себе и в полумраке прижимается губами к ямочкам над маленькими круглыми ягодицами. Сэм дёргается и стонет, прохваченный нервным спазмом, возит щекой по подушке, позволяя Дину целовать свою задницу.  
  
Господи. Никто из них не знал, что они смогут зайти так далеко. Хотя оба думали, что готовы на всё.  
  
Но Сэм стоит на коленях, и Дин, закрыв глаза, взасос целует нежное выпуклое местечко между мошонкой и анусом, и не знает, чего ему хочется больше — слушать, как Сэм стонет, когда язык Дина раскрывает нежную глубину, пытаясь продавить сжатые мышцы, или загнать туда член.  
  
Эта мысль ошпаривает, словно кипяток — Сэму не должно быть больно.  
  
Но Сэм не хочет ждать.  
  
— Давай, — говорит он, — давай, Дин. Хочу этого. Я хочу этого.  
  
Сопротивляться Дин не может. Он только старается не быть грубым, как можно мягче вталкиваясь в смоченный слюной вход.  
  
Ощущение члена внутри сродни безумию.  
  
Сэм ёрзает под ним, обнимает, обволакивает, охватывает всем собой, перекатывает на спину, ложится сверху, умудряясь извернуться и вжаться бёдрами так, чтобы член Дина не выскользнул из него, и целует Дина пылающими губами, и жёстко поддаёт худыми бёдрами, и... и выдаивает Дина до искр перед глазами.  
  
Ему так нужна эта физическая связь, словно подтверждение жизни.  
  
Им обоим она нужна. Дин уже не лжёт себе.  
  
Сэм затихает долго. После двух сокрушительных оргазмов Дин вылизывает его всего, словно делал это всю жизнь. Целует внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, размазывает губами сперму. Мокрой от спермы рукой ласкает его соски, губы, живот.  
  
Сэм не спит, но и не шевелится. Может, утомился, а может, переваривает ощущения.  
  
После душа Дин ложится сверху, тоже полностью обнажённый и ещё слегка влажный. Просто, чтобы чувствовать друг друга — тёплое тело, твёрдые мышцы, острые соски, мягкие губы. Дин целует так же, как прижимается — всем весом, всей поверхностью, не отпускает, только медленно, медленно впитывает Сэма в себя — или пропитывает его собой.  
  
Будто можно ещё больше, ещё ближе.  
  
Им давно нечего стыдиться и убегать от себя. Они уже заплатили.  
  
Что остаётся взамен, кроме шрамов и ночных кошмаров?  
  
То, что внутри них.  
  
То, что между ними.  
  
То, что делает их живыми.  
  
То, чего не увидеть в зеркале.


End file.
